A Misguided Love
by esthermarie
Summary: An original fan fic with a new character, I don't know how to describe it. I don't. I hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: I only own the character of Bana, she is my creation. All of the other stuff belongs to the uber smart people who made up Eureka 7, to them I say, aren't you special:D**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Bana woke up in an enclosed room, tiny, and dark. She tried to scream but her voice was no where to be found. So she started to bang on the sides in hopes of someone hearing her. She began to rock back and forth in the box.

Bana tried to scream again. Her voice still didn't show up. Bana started to cry as she was rocking in the box. Finally the box tipped over and opened. Bana crawled out of the box and looked around. The room was full of crates labeled 'provisions', 'rations', and 'oil'.

Bana ran out of the room she was in, and found herself in a long hallway. Confused and scared, Bana leaned against the wall and started to cry. No one passed through the hallway she was in. So Bana decided to wander around in hopes of finding someone. She didn't care who. Then she heard a voice, faint, but there.

Bana ran toward the voice. She finally found the owner of the voice. It was a man; he wore a red beret, a green sweatshirt, and wore a camera around his neck. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his midsection and began to cry.

"What's the matter little one?" The man asked her.

Bana looked up and stared into his eyes.

"What's the matter? Come on, you can tell me anything," he told her giving her his best smile.

Bana shook her head no, and miming that she couldn't talk. She hoped that he understood her.

"You can't talk?" he guessed.

Bana's eyes lit up and she nodded her head yes. He dug into his pockets, and he pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"Here write down everything that happened to you. That way I can help you," he said handing her the paper and pen.

She nodded her head and took them from him and began to scribble down everything that she could remember.

'_My name is Bana Yuzuki, I'm 19 years old. I'm not sure what happened to me, or how I got here. Where am I? Who are you? Can you help me?'_

He read what she wrote.

"My name is Stoner; you are on the Gekko Airship. You can come with me. I'll take you to someone that can help you. Her name is Misha, she is a doctor. Is that okay Bana?" He asked her.

Bana looked at him and nodded her head yes. She grabbed his arm. Even though she was with a complete stranger, she knew that she could trust him. The fact that he trusted her, made her feel safe with him.

After taking many turns, and walking down different hallways, they came to a door that read 'INFIRMARY.'

"Come on Bana, don't worry, Misha is a good doctor," he told her as they walked in.

"Hey, Misha it's me, Stoner, I need your help with something please," he called out to no one.

"What's the matter? You sound serious," Misha said teasing. "Oh, I see. And who is that pretty young girl hanging on your arm? Did we pick someone up?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

Bana didn't like the tone of her voice, and hid behind Stoner, placing her face on his back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know where she came from. All I know is that her name is Bana Yuzuki, and she is 19. She can't talk, and doesn't know how she got here," Stoner told her.

"How do you know this if she can't talk?" Misha asked with a smile.

"She wrote it down on a piece of paper," he said smiling back.

"Alright, Bana, please sit here on the bed in front of me please. Let me take a look at your throat, and double check that you don't have any other injuries," Misha said smiling at her.

Bana hesitated, as she peered around his back. She took a step forward, and then stopped. She turned around and gave Stoner a look of helplessness.

"Okay, I'll go sit with you," he said placing his hand on her head, then grabbing her hand, and walking with her to the bed in front of Misha.

"Alright, now that we are all situated, can you please open your mouth, so I can make sure that everything is working? I'm also going to run some tests, as well," Misha said taking swabs of her throat.

Bana squirmed as the cotton swab hit the back of her throat. Stoner grabbed her hand in reassurance. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"There we go! All done, so these tests will take about two maybe three hours, once I get the results I'll let you know. Bana, I suspect that you wouldn't want to stay, but you would want to stay with Stoner, am I right?" Misha asked her with a smile.

Bana nodded her head yes. She trusted him, she didn't know why, he was a complete stranger, but he made her feel safe.

"She has to stay here. I have to go with Mathieu and Holland. But when I get back, I'll come right here. I promise. I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours," he said more to Misha than to Bana.

"Okay. Not a problem. Bana you should lie down and get some rest. By the time you wake up, Stoner will be back," Misha said pulling some more blankets out from a cupboard.

Bana had a frightened look in her eyes. She mimed for the pen and paper again. Stoner gave them to her.

'_Please be careful. I'm scared. I don't like being here. Even though I don't know you at all, I feel better when you are with me. Please, don't get hurt!'_

Stoner read the letter and smiled. "Don't worry Bana, I'll be careful," he said, smiling and patting her head again. She stood up and gave him a hug. He blushed, and Misha chuckled silently.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back," he said to her, as he waved good bye and walked out of the infirmary.

Bana watched as he left her alone. Once he left she turned around and walked to the bed she was sitting on, and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling, and tried to remember what happened before she got aboard.

"Bana, I'll be right back, I have to go check on something. Just relax, and try to get some sleep," Misha said as she left her in the infirmary.

Bana nodded, and turned to face the wall, she tried to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about where she was. She wanted answers, but she couldn't ask them. So she tried to get some sleep.

As she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, the door opened. Bana's eyes shot open and she turned to see who was there. There were two people, a boy and a girl. The boy wore a blue hat and had unruly blonde hair sticking out from underneath. The girl had darker skin; she wore one earring in her left ear, and wore a shirt much too small for her.

"Moon Doggie, who is that?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. Excuse me, what's your name?" he asked Bana.

Bana just sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Excuse me," the girl asked this time.

"Excuse me, Gidget, Moon Doggie, what do you two need?"

The two of them jumped at the sound of Misha's voice.

"Oh, we were looking for you. I need some medicine, I have a bad headache," Moon Doggie said to Misha.

"Yeah, he's been complaining about it all day. Who's that?" Gidget asked pointing at Bana.

Come here Moon Doggie," Misha said as he followed her. Gidget stayed, and was watching Bana.

Bana felt her eyes on her back, and turned around; she looked at Gidget and smiled.

Gidget smiled back.

"What's your name?" Gidget asked once again, thinking that she would tell her.

Bana searched for the pen and paper, she pulled it out and wrote her name.

"Bana, that's a really pretty name. I'm Gidget, and the cutie is my Moon Doggie. Can't you talk?" Gidget asked.

Bana shook her head no. She liked Gidget.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must have found us rude earlier huh?" Gidget asked.

Bana smiled and shook her head no. Then wrote on the paper that she was tired, but the two of them could come visit her later if they wanted too.

"Okay. I'll come back. I'm not sure about Doggie though. He's shy," Gidget said with a smile.

"No I am not! I'm not shy, I'm just introverted," he said, shooting Bana a smile.

"Alright, that's enough you two. You can come back later if you really want to talk to her," Misha said shooing them out.

"Bye!" They both called as they were kicked out of the room. Bana smiled. She thought they were funny.

"Sorry about those two. They're usually not that obnoxious. Get some rest," Misha told Bana.

She nodded.

0.0 0.0

Bana woke up and didn't remember where she was at first. Before she panicked, she remembered bits of what had happened. She slowly sat up and looked for Stoner. She didn't see him and guessed he hadn't gotten back yet. She got out of the bed and looked around. She couldn't find Misha anywhere, and wondered if Moon Doggie and Gidget would ever come to see her again. She gave up and went back to the cot. Once she sat down the door opened, she looked and saw it wasn't anyone she knew.

It was a girl, with green hair, and really light skin, almost white. Tagging along side the girl were three little kids, who kept calling her mama.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Misha?" The girl asked.

Bana shook her head no, and hoped that would be enough,

"Mama, I don't feel good! My stomach feels like it's in knots!" The tallest boy said, holding his stomach.

"It's alright Maurice. Go sit on the empty cot, Mater, Link, go sit with him. I'll be right back," the girl said as she turned to leave.

She didn't feel like having to explain to little children that she couldn't talk. So she faced the wall and pretended to be sleeping.

"Mater, you're sitting on my hand! Ouch!"

Bana looked to see what was going on. Apparently the little blonde girl was sitting on the dark skinned boy's hand. Bana smiled and faced the wall again.

Five minutes later the girl returned with Misha.

"Maurice, tell Misha what happened, okay?" the girl told the boy.

"Miss Misha, my stomach feels like it's in knots. It hurts real badly!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, let me see your stomach," Misha said.

Bana listened to the little conversation still facing the wall. She decided that she should turn the other way, so they wouldn't think that she was rude. When Bana turned around she saw the little blonde girl standing right by her bed and looking at her. Bana smiled, and let out a sigh.

"Hi, my name is Mater! What's yours?" She asked Bana.

Bana sighed again and turned to face the wall. She didn't feel like interacting, not that she could.

"You do know that it's very rude to ignore a person like that! Don't you?" Mater said to Bana, placing her little hands on her hips.

"Mater, Live her alone. She's sick," Misha said.

"But, I asked her a question! She didn't even answer! That is _very_ rude!" She said to Misha.

"Mater, you need to be nice, or I'm sending you to Renton!" the girl with green hair said.

"Sorry mama," Mater said, walking back to Maurice's bed, her head hanging low.

"Eureka, there is nothing wrong, he just probably ate too much candy," Misha said.

"Okay. Come on guys, let's go back and study," the girl called Eureka said to her children.

_What a strange family_, Bana thought to herself.

Even though Bana wasn't tired she decided to try and sleep. She realized that the sleep helped the time pass and the quicker it passed the sooner she would see Stoner. Just thinking about seeing him made her smile.


End file.
